


The Quiet Game

by LibertinePast



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, dominant Johnny, submitting Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinePast/pseuds/LibertinePast
Summary: A little bit of LawRusso fluff.  Johnny comes up with an interesting use for a sentimental relic.





	The Quiet Game

 

 

 

The staff at Sherman Oaks filed into the boardroom to find champagne bottles and caviar tartlets on the table. Daniel was always full of surprises, but last time it was T-shirts misprinted with “LaRusso Auto Grope,” so this was a welcome improvement.

Sheila adjusted her crooked glasses. “Raises, I can feel it,” she whispered to Anoush.

“Yeah, the Cristal just _screams_ cost-of-living adjustment,” he sighed.

Daniel stood at the head of the table, messing with the wire hood of one of the bottles.  Amanda looked alarmed having the neck of the bottle pointed at her. (the memory of another past mishap) 

“Everybody? As you probably guessed, we have some exciting news. Wait for it…?” Daniel grinned with animated hands.

The staff tried not to look scared.

 

“…We...are the winner of the 2018 J.D. Power Award for Dealership Excellence!” 

Well, it wasn’t a raise, but everybody clapped and cheered anyway. They definitely deserved it. Amanda whisked the champagne bottle from her struggling husband before there was a repeat of last time. 

“A rep should be here any minute to present us with the award, so get Insta-ready,” Daniel said. “I’ll be right back, just gonna get the plastic flutes leftover in the break room from Nick’s engagement.  Hey, when’s the wedding, by the way?” 

“We um…called it off,” Nick said. “Kinda thought everybody knew.” 

“Kinda thought _I_ told you, babe,” Amanda whispered.

“Eee…sorry. About that. Anyway, be right back with the flutes.” 

 

Daniel was convinced that painfully embarrassing moments were destined to follow him for the rest of his life.

 

He rounded the corner from the boardroom and was dragged into a maintenance closet by a wild animal. The door closed behind him and his ambusher. 

Johnny pushed him up against the wall, broom handles in his back and his shoes sliding beneath him. The blonde planted a hard, probing kiss on his lips and pulled on his tie.

When Johnny pulled away, Daniel was winded.  “The hell are you doing?” he hissed in a whisper. “Have you been hiding in here this whole time?”

“Mhm. Congratulations, Daenerys, that’s my girl. I heard your big news.” 

Daniel wanted to ask Johnny when he’d started watching _Game of Thrones_ , but maybe another time. “Yeah, you heard it because this closet shares a wall with the boardroom. We can’t do this, my whole staff is gonna hear.” 

“It’s an experiment I thought up this morning. To see how quiet you can be.” 

Daniel didn’t exactly want to _discourage_ that kind of creativity, but still. “John, I….appreciate this?  I do. But J.D. Power and Associates are coming any minute to give me the highest honor of my career. Please let me take a raincheck.” 

“I didn’t see it raining outside,” Johnny chuckled, trailing kisses devilishly down his neck. Daniel groaned and Johnny put a callused hand to his mouth. “C’mon, Loudboy. I want to watch you try to put your business face back on afterwards."

Daniel let out a muffled sigh into Johnny’s hand.

“Ooh, that’s nice, but I’m sure you’ve had enough practice making out with a palm. I gotta have both hands free.”

Johnny pulled a long piece of fabric out of his pocket that looked like a blur of blue and white in Daniel’s woozy vision. “Is _that?_ ” he whispered in horror.

Johnny smirked. “Relax, it’s not the real one. Just a little reproduction from Etsy.” 

“Wait, you know how to take a picture of something, attach it, _and_ enter a credit card number? Mind blown.” 

“Cranky little comments like that are exactly why I brought this.” He playfully yanked the headband taut in his hands and went for Daniel’s mouth.

“You…you commissioned a reproduction of my headband so you could gag me with it at work…?” 

“Hell yeah. You make it sound so weird.” Johnny grinned, slowly clotheslining the band across the brunette’s lips and tying a knot on the back of his head. Daniel’s teeth sank down into the fabric and he swallowed hard. Of course, he tried to mutter something, but it was unintelligible.  “Perfect,” Johnny breathed. “Now remember…quiet. You little lotus-biter.” 

Johnny went right for Daniel’s belt buckle without teasing at all.  The forwardness made Daniel arch against the wall, his hair sticking up in a sprig.

“I was gonna try not to ruffle you up too bad, but you’re doing it to yourself. As expected.” He reached down into Daniel’s starched pants and found something nearly as stiff. “Wow, I think you’re gonna win a Guinness Record for speed today, too.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and mumbled something again, then tried not to drool on the headband as Johnny gave him one long, slow stroke after another.  Daniel’s eyes rolled back and the polka-dotted gag did nothing to stop the exclamation that escaped him.

“All your fault if you get caught. Sshhh. I know you can do it. Just focus.”

Daniel tried, God, he tried. Focusing on breathing wasn’t going to work— breathing only lead to more uninhibited sounds. He tried to hold his breath but his slamming heart burned through it in seconds. Johnny increased the pressure of the stroking, the flicking of his thumb on the sensitive head.

“I’ll make you forget all about your prestigious award,” Johnny hissed. “J.D. Power, what’s that stand for? Johnny and Daniel, right?”

Daniel nodded helplessly.

“You want some J.D. Power?” Johnny teased, stroking faster and faster.

The look on Daniel’s face as he reached the edge without being able to call out to a deity was beyond beautiful.  

Johnny pulled his own shirt up, ready to take the hit on his stomach. Mercy finally kicking in, Johnny yanked the headband from Daniel’s mouth with his teeth. He kissed him as he finished, Daniel gasping Johnny’s breath like a drowning man.

Johnny took the loose headband from Daniel’s neck and used it to clean himself up.  Finally coherent again, Daniel groaned, “Please tell me you’re gonna wash that before the next time you shove it in my mouth?” 

“Oh, hell no. I’m never washing it again,” he winked. “Welp, you’d better go accept your major award. Your leg lamp or whatever.” 

“Yeah…”

“You really do put the customer first, LaRusso. Free plants, free cars, free cock. The service is really top-notch.”

“Funny how you always seem to be the one servicing _me._ ” 

“Go,” Johnny sighed, kissing his forehead and smoothing down his hair. “And don’t forget the champagne glasses. I’m not calling them flutes.  Makes me think of a skin flute.”

Daniel snickered and turned to him before he opened the door, giving him one more thirsty gaze.  

“…proudofyou,”  Johnny muttered.

Daniel straightened up a little, his eyes widening warmly. “Thanks.”  He knew he wouldn’t be able to wipe the smirk off his face for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 


End file.
